1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stem structure and, more particularly, to a stem structure of a cleaning brush that may reinforce the connection of the stem and the brush element, prolonging the service life of the cleaning brush.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A conventional cleaning brush includes a brush element connecting with a stem by way of a plurality of metal screws. However, if the brush element contacts with water after a period of time, the screws will become rusty, lowering the service life of the cleaning brush.
Furthermore, if the user intends to engage or disengage the screws, he has to use a hand tool, such as a screw driver, causing an inconvenience.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.